


'...snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes...'

by ab-insula-Avalonia (AurumCalendula)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Down to Agincourt, Fanwork of Fanwork, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/ab-insula-Avalonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for Seperis' series <i>Down to Agincourt</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	'...snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes...'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Game of God](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592838) by [seperis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/pseuds/seperis). 



 

 

' "I didn't save the world," Cas whispers, hands clenching in Dean's flannel like he's not planning on letting go, and Dean really likes this plan. "I just--"

"You can't do everything," Dean answers, and feels Cas's snort of laughter against his cheek. "Gotta leave something for the rest of us."

"Infinite," Cas says suddenly, and a cold hand slides around the back of his neck, glaring at him for a moment, which would be much more effective if there weren't tiny snowflakes caught in his lashes. And not smiling: that would also help. "The number of ways you're frustrating. I wondered about that."

Laughing, Dean wraps an arm around Cas's waist and jerks him closer, leaning in for another kiss. "Look who's talking." '

 

\- The Game of God, Chapter 9

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://ab-insula-avalonia.deviantart.com/art/snowflakes-that-stay-on-my-nose-and-eyelashes-573050044


End file.
